


“That’s what I’m talking about!”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Friendship, Mild Threat, Protection, Trust, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Strike hires Shanker for dubious but well-meaning purposes.Bit dark, bit angsty, very much open to the reader's interpretation.





	“That’s what I’m talking about!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shanker and this prompt struck me as being very 'him'. 
> 
> I'm leaving it up to the reader to interpret exactly what the nature of the situation is...

“That’s what I’m talking about!” drawls Shanker, grinning wickedly as he surveys the wad of banknotes.

“Nothing physical,” Strike says firmly, “Just a warning, and for fuck’s sake don’t say anything that identifies you or implicates me.”

“Alright Bunsen, it’s not like I ain’t done this kind of thing before.”

Strike sighs, he really doesn’t want to do this, but he has to make it stop, and this is the only solution he can think of.

Shanker smirks. “Protective ain’t ya, like your mum, bless her.”

“Well I couldn’t protect her, could I, so…”

“Yeah, I know mate, I know…”


End file.
